Finn's Seven Deadly Sins
by music.movies.heart
Summary: Finn the Human has always been the epitome of a good person. However after an encounter with the Magic Man, Finn realizes even good people fall into bad habits.
1. Prologue

_Finn the Human has always been the epitome of a good person. However after an encounter with the Magic Man, Finn realizes even good people fall into bad habits. His friends realize only too late what has happened and aren't sure what to do about Finn's new attitude._

* * *

Finn was running through the forest, inspecting the tree tops carefully. His breath grew heavy as he continued his search, tired from the heat and activity. His blond hair stuck against his scalp underneath his hat thanks to a thick coat of sweat. His clothes were in the same condition. Finn and Jake had seen the Magic Man somewhere along the way between the tree house and the Candy Kingdom and took chase into the forest. Unfortunately since the Magic Man never plays fair he suddenly sprung up into the thick leaves, hiding himself from view. The two had split up, deciding it would be easier to find him that way.

"Magic Man, get down here and fight me you big butt!" Finn cried out frustrated as he pulled out his demon sword. The sun's rays that had managed to make its way through the foliage shined off of the blood red blade as he swung it back and forth in search of the Magic Man.

"I have done no wrong Finn the Human." The soft tenor voice echoed throughout the forest, preventing Finn from finding where the man was really hiding. Finn's face grew red with anger, quite taken aback by the Magic Man's innocent facade. Was he serious?

"Done no wrong? You almost got my brother killed! You make people miserable for no good reason. No one wants you around, dude! You are just a bad guy." There was a slight pause before the concealed figure decided to defend himself from the hero's harsh words.

"Society has made me this way. It's not in my nature."

"Yeah right! Get down here and fight me!" Instead of coming out of the trees and fighting like Finn had wanted, the Magic Man continued to peer down at the human boy with deep interest. He was so good. He was righteous, generous, helpful…

A mischievous grin spread across the Magic Man's hidden face when a dreadful idea popped into his head. He spoke in a hushed tone, but loud enough for Finn to hear from the ground below. The forest grew unnaturally quiet, as if every living thing there wanted to hear what the man had to say.

"_I once was good as you are now, _

_Now you act 'Holier than thou', _

_My actions have turned me from pure of heart, _

_Now my pure heart is torn apart, _

_Perhaps some sin will do you good, _

_So I am no longer misunderstood."_

A gust of wind shook the branches and a small puff of purple smoke was carried off into the distance, far away from the confused human boy.

"Magic Man, what the fudge did you do?" Finn cried but the Magic Man was already long gone. A strange feeling started forming in his chest, but he thought nothing of it. Slowly Finn sheathed his sword and went in search of his brother Jake.

* * *

_MMH: What? A new story? A'ight ya caught me, I needed something easy to do now that school is coming up (I move in Saturday) and a short story is easy. It'll probably be at most ten chapters. What do you think? Let me know in a review. Favorite if you like it so far!_


	2. Sloth

_MMH: Hey guys! So as you may have noticed the title for this chapter is called "Sloth". This is more than appropriate for my life right now. Well, kind of. I've been so busy with everything like moving in to my dorm and buying books and meeting new people that I just haven't had time to update any of my stories and for that I'm sooooooo sorry. It's easy to keep putting off writing and I just feel so guilty when I see that people like my stories and want me to update. But no longer! I have set up a schedule that will hopefully keep me on track. Now that my little rant is out of the way enjoy! Don't forget to rate and please favorite if you like it._

* * *

Sloth: reluctance to work or exert oneself

**There were hundreds of minor gods and goddesses in Greek mythology, where the goddess Aegria comes from. She is the goddess of laziness. Not a lot is known of Aegria, whether it is because she slept all the time or she didn't do anything of interest is unknown. Either way it is perfect. In some cases, sloth can also be referred to as apathy depending on how you view it. For example, apathy can be thought of as being too lazy to care.**

* * *

Finn walked through the forest looking for Jake all the while chewing his lip. Though he had tried to brush it off, Magic Man's words bothered him. It's not like he felt bad for the guy, in fact he felt nothing more than a growing irritation, but an unexplainable feeling rested in his gut all the same. Most of his spells weren't verbal, but could have really cast a spell on him? Finn's train of thought was regrettably broken when his brother-dog Jake came through the thick trees in front of him. The two caught sight of each other and raced to the middle of the path.

"Hey dude. Did you find the Magic Man?" Jake asked as he bent over slightly, his hands on his knees.

"Yeah but he got away." A disappointed frown formed on Finn's face as he said those words. The Magic Man had always been such a nuisance to the two and it was starting to put quite a bit of stress on them. Jake noticed his brother's frustration and faked a smile, hoping to ease the tension.

"It's all good bro. Wanna head to the Candy Kingdom now?" he asked. The feeling in Finn's stomach grew and he grimaced. It hadn't become painful, it just felt strange.

"I dunno. I feel… funny." Jake's eyes grew concerned. Finn frequently got hurt or sick, but he never complained. There was one specific time he recalled that Finn broke his arm and didn't even mention it until two weeks later.

"Then I guess we should get you home." Jake grew large enough for Finn to get on his back and they set off. Luckily for the two they weren't too far from the tree house so they were home in minutes. Jake shrunk back to his original size and wrapped his arms around Finn's shoulder as he led him inside. "You okay, homey?"

"Yeah I guess." Finn sighed as he brushed off his brother's affection as well as his backpack and plopped down onto the worn, brown couch. For some reason he felt - what was it? - lazy. "I don't really feel like doing anything."

"Are you sick?"

"I don't think so. I've never felt this way before." Aside from the time that the business men took over their adventuring duties. In fact, Finn felt exactly how he felt then. He was tempted to mention that, but held his tongue. It didn't sound that important.

Finn threw his head back and stared idly at the ceiling. The greenish-grey wood stared back at him and he let out a drawn-out sigh. His limbs felt like lead and even his eyelids grew heavy as he did nothing but lie there. Finn didn't even know that he had fallen asleep until he was being shaken awake.

"A couple of cloud people outside are being chased by fire wolves. Let's go." Jake said and made his way for the door once he saw that Finn was up.

"Ugh… can't they save themselves for once?" his brother turned and looked at Finn, completely taken aback. He had never said something like that before. Helping people was what he did, no exceptions.

"Dude they look like they're in some serious trouble." The two stared at each other for a little while. Jake's face was heavy with concern, not only for the cloud people but his brother as well. Finn just looked rather apathetic.

"Fiiiiiine." Finn whined breaking the silence and he reluctantly peeled himself from the cushions. Jake grinned and raced for the door as Finn glanced down at his suddenly heavy-looking bag. It was full of random items; his sword, some bandages, marshmallows… well that was actually it at the moment. It certainly contained more stuff at one point, but it just looked so full. "Hey dude?" Jake turned around with a hopeful look on his canine mug. "Carry my backpack for me?"

"You're joking." He looked at him disbelievingly and continued walking, not even bothering to help his brother. Finn pouted and tugged at one of the shoulder straps, dragging it along the ground.

The two arrived outside to see the cloud people hiding out in a tree, watching the fire wolves below with worried eyes. "Get away from them!" Jake shouted and dashed towards the action while Finn just dawdled behind him, his bag still not leaving the ground. _'I should be helping, but… I just don't want to.'_ He thought to himself. _'But I promised to help anyone, no matter how small the cost.'_ Before Finn had finished his inner-debate the fight was over. Jake had easily defeated the three wolves and they ran away, yelping into the distance.

"Thank you Finn and Jake!" the cloud people cried and looked at them excitedly.

"It was nothing, cloud citizens." Finn replied his voice full of pride as he puffed up his chest and put his hands on his waist. The cloud people squealed and crowded around the human, leaving his dog friend literally out of the loop.

"I did all the work…" Jake mumbled and folded his arms at his brother. What was wrong with Finn?

* * *

_Whew, done. These chapters are not going to be as long as my other stories, but I still hope that you like them. Don't forget to review! I do read ALL of my reviews. I also have this "see when the next chapter of my stories is gonna be up" on my profile. Check it out if you'd like._


	3. Gluttony

Gluttony: excessive eating and/or drinking

**Interestingly enough there is a minor goddess in Greek mythology called Adephagia, the goddess of "eating one's full". However it is likely that she was worshipped for having a good agricultural year (like the goddess Demeter) rather than self-indulgence. Dionysus was the god of wine and fertility, but in most cases he is viewed as an over-indulgent drunk.**

* * *

The two heroes trudged back into their living room and Finn the human flipped over the back of the couch causing his face to sink into the cushions. The smell of dust and old food enveloped his nose as he took in a breath of air.

"That was a lot of effort." His words were slightly muffled and Jake rolled his eyes as he grabbed a coffee mug from the pantry and began to pour himself a cup.

"You should try actually fighting them next time." Jake had meant that to sound mean, but the sarcasm went unnoticed by his brother all the same. For a brief moment the two remained where they were, Jake sipping coffee and Finn lying face down, but then something nipped at the human's stomach and he lurched up suddenly. His insides burned with neglect, begging him to eat. Eat now.

"I'm hungry." he stated and practically appeared in the kitchen a millisecond later.

"Alright, what would you want?" The dog went over to the fridge figuring he'd have to cook for his brother only to be to the side as Finn began inspecting the food in sight.

"Everything." Finn's arms scooped around the closest things in the fridge and brought them to the table. Jelly, ham, milk, eggs, cheese, turkey, onions and many other items littered the table and Finn leered over them like they were his prey. He inspected his loot with the utmost appreciation before he began shoveling them all into his mouth.

This whole time Jake stood back astounded at his brother's sudden craving. He knew that Finn always had quite the appetite, but it was never this severe… or disgusting.

"Finn are you sure that you should be eating all that stuff? I'm sure that at least half of that is rotted by now." Jake looked at the mountain of food and caught a scent of rotted plums and curdled milk. He tried to hold back an involuntary gag and put down his cup of coffee; suddenly it didn't seem so appealing anymore.

"Nah it's good. It's _**all**_ good!" There was a knock on the front door and Jake looked towards his brother worriedly before heading downstairs. He opened the door to reveal Peppermint Butler and a large candy-covered carriage behind him. The dog tried to hide his discomfort. That dude had always creeped him out. Licorice horses trotted impatiently in the carriage shaft waiting for the servant to return. The candy equines reminded him briefly of his girlfriend back at the Candy Kingdom and he smiled at the thought of her.

"Hey Peppermint Butler. What's up?" Jake said as he shifted his weight onto the doorframe. The giant piece of candy pulled a pink envelope from his coat pocket and gracefully presented it to him.

"Princess Bubblegum would like to cordially invite yourself and Finn the Human—"

"No need to be so formal, bro." Jake chuckled cutting off the butler's speech as he swiped the invitation from his hand. The peppermint glared unamused and quickly retreated back into the candy carriage. He shut the door and returned upstairs to see Finn no longer at the table, but had returned to the fridge in search of more food. The mountain of food that was on the table had seemingly disappeared. Jake scratched his head; he hadn't been gone that long, had he?

"Hey Finn got anything planned for tonight?"

"I think I' m just gonna lounge around. Maybe make a fish and ice cream taco. I don't feel like doing anything else, really." Finn replied, his face still hidden in the refrigerator. Jake's face scrunched up in disgust at the thought of such a terrible food combination appealing to his brother.

"You know, we got an invitation from Peebles. Something about a feast in honor of our—"

"I am totally there." Finn cried excitedly, cutting off his brother, and raced for the front door. Jake watched him and he wasn't sure if his brother was excited about Princess Bubblegum or the feast.

"You know it's not till like eight, right?"

All of Princess Bubblegum's parties were sure to be a blast and her feasts never disappointed. Lady Rainicorn flew up above, her stomach bumped slightly from the weight of her pregnancy, and over to her spot next to Bubblegum and Jake. The princess sat at the head of the ridiculously long table and Finn sat opposite his brother and Jake's girlfriend. Many guests were at the feast, but all eyes were glued to the human boy, who had gone through six plates of the main meal already. His limited manners were all but forgotten as he attack his food with somewhat horrifying ferocity and his utensils laid unused on the ground along with his napkin.

"Finn, I was wondering if I could ask you something…" Princess Bubblegum calmly spoke to the boy in a soft voice, afraid to startle him.

"Shuh pwin-shess. Wut ish it?" Finn asked with his cheeks stocked full of crushed food. As he spoke little bits of corn and chicken spat out from his mouth and onto the pink tablecloth below. "Woopsh." He grinned sheepishly as Princess Bubblegum withheld her disgust as best she could and continued to speak.

"Jake said he's noticed some odd behavior today and—"

"Yeah, those fie-uh wolsh wur shooper eashy to beat." Finn interrupted, more interested in his food than her. The princess sighed irritated; why was he being so rude?

"No Finn. He was talking about **your **odd behavior." He looked up to Bubblegum with confused eyes and a face covered in gravy. "Is everything alright?" Her brows creased in concern and the human suddenly felt very guilty. Why was she worried about him? And just as importantly, why was he feeling guilty for being hungry?

"Totally." Finn turned back to shoveling mountains of food in his mouth and the princess bit her lip. There were several books in the castle library from before the Great Mushroom War that discussed human growth and development. Humans went through a thing called "puberty" and during that time they had symptoms of lethargy and increase of appetite. Was that really the problem?

Princess Bubblegum shook her head of that idea. There were several other symptoms relating to puberty that Finn wasn't undergoing. Plus the boy had always liked food. He was still growing so it was possible that the increased food intake was just compensation. _'It could be entirely possible that Jake is just over-reacting about the laziness.' _She reasoned with herself.

"All right. I suppose we can drop the subject for now, but if it worsens I'll have to take you in for analysis." The party eventually lulled as everyone started to leave, but Finn remained at the table waiting for more food.

"I'm sorry Master Finn, but it seems that we have, err, run out of food." One of the little candy corn maids stood by him shyly, worried about what he would do.

"What?" he groaned and leaned back in his chair. He slowly stood up and shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well, guess that's our cue to head home."

"Our cue to head home was when everyone else was." Jake mumbled, thankfully not loud enough for Finn to hear. The two bade farewell to the princess and Lady Rainicorn before heading off towards the tree house. The silence was relatively nice, but Finn just had to ruin it.

"Ugh I'm absolutely starving. What's in the fridge?"

"Not much, bro. You ate almost all of it before we left remember?" Jake said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Once again Finn seemed blissfully unaware of it.

"I guess I'll just eat what's left." The two were almost at the house before the dog decided to speak again. Despite what he had overheard the princess saying at dinner, he knew something was wrong and had to say something before things got out of hand.

"You're gettin' sorta… piggy, dude."

"What? No I'm not." Finn said protectively. Jake was grateful that his brother managed to talk without his mouth being full (mind you if there were food in sight it would be in his mouth), but frowned at his denial. Clearly something was wrong. Finn just refused to see it. Or **couldn't** see it.

* * *

___MMH: What do you think the next sin is going to be? Will the others be able to help poor, fat, Finn? *laughs* sorry, I just thought of Finn being fat. Anyway don't forget to favorite if you like it and review no matter what!_


	4. Greed

Greed: excessive or rapacious desire, especially for wealth or possessions

**There is a story in Greek and Roman mythology about a king named Midas. He was very well known for his greed and foolishness. One day he found Silenus, the companion to Dionysus, drunk in the woods and took care of him for ten days. In reward for his kindness, Silenus agreed to grant one wish. Midas instantly wished for everything he touched to be turned into gold. Obviously not thinking things through, he was overjoyed that his wish came true, but found that he could no longer eat or drink. Even his poor daughter was turned to gold.**

* * *

It was a few mornings later when Princess Bubblegum arrived at Finn and Jake's tree house while on her rounds of collecting taxes. She knocked on the front door and waited patiently for it to open. Normally she would have gone right it, but Finn's odd behavior left her feeling cautious.

"Hello Jake." She smiled as the dog opened the door with a cup of coffee in hand. He looked dead tired, as if he had not slept at all since the last time they had spoken. Lady Rainicorn had not given birth to her pups yet so in Princess Bubblegum's eyes there was no legitimate reason for Jake's lack of sleep. Princess Bubblegum judged him silently.

"You here to collect taxes?" he groaned as he let out a long, unrestrained yawn.

"Yup. Just a few gold coins will probably do." She said smoothly as she glided into the room with Jake following close behind.

"I'd be careful. Finn is kind of… protective of it."

"What? That's nonsense." The princess continued on her way without much regard to what the dog had said. The tree house had become much messier since the last time she had been there, even for home for two boys. "Finn I need to collect taxes." She called out as she entered their room to find a mound of garbage piled up to where Finn's bed used to be. The floor was littered with used or broken items and the princess found herself narrowly avoiding several punctures to her foot as she made her way across the room. Suddenly the human popped out of the large pile and hissed at the princess, who leapt in surprise.

"No!" he screamed. Finn's hat was nowhere to be seen, probably hidden somewhere amongst the rubbish, causing his hair to twist out in all directions. His eyes were ravenous as he hunched over protectively over his junk.

"No?" PB questioned disbelievingly as she put her hands on her hips. Finn never said no… especially to her.

"That's right! It's all mine. I earned it! What makes you think you can take what's mine?"

"Finn, everyone under the jurisdiction of the Candy Kingdom must pay taxes in order for me as the ruler to provide food and shelter—"

"I don't care! You can't take any." Finn whined defiantly. Bubblegum folded her arms in frustration. Why was Finn acting like such a child?

"Don't be ridiculous." She had given up trying to reason with the human. This was the last stop she had before she could return to the Candy Kingdom to do research.

"He's been like this for the past few days. He's been hoarding all this junk and he protects it with his life." Jake said as he took a sip of his coffee. Princess Bubblegum let out a huff of frustration and boldly made her way to the door to the treasure room. She did not have time for Finn's shenanigans.

Without warning, Finn leapt towards the princess and brought his mouth to her arm. He quickly bit her pink, gooey skin in warning. She fell backwards and looked up at the human looming over her.

"Ouch! You… bit me."

"No! Bad Finn!" Finn's brother cried as he ran up to the pair and waved his hands up to scare the human. Up till then Jake had watched the encounter from a distance wary of what his brother would do next. Before Princess Bubblegum had arrived he too had been attacked by his brother for trying to take something that "wasn't his".

"What the glob has gotten into you, Finn?" The princess asked close to tears. The bite had not hurt all that much, but it certainly caught her off-guard. Finn's scowl softened when he realized what he had done and knelt down to her cautiously.

"PB I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Perhaps it's best I come back tomorrow." She said as she tried to calm her quivering voice. Nervously PB stood back up and recoiled involuntarily when Finn reached out to help. She quickly left without another word to go somewhere, but not her castle. She needed to see someone she could trust.

* * *

The full moon had reached the apex of the sky when Marceline knocked on the front door of the tree house. Bonnibel had gone to her house and had told her of the human boy's strange behavior so she decided to check it out for herself. After all, if PB was concerned enough to talk to the vampire about it personally it probably meant something serious.

After no one came to the door Marceline let herself in to find the living room empty and dark. She made her way to the Finn's bedroom and came across the same sight that Princess Bubblegum had witnessed only it had become much worse within the short time of a couple hours. The trash had become so stacked that mountains of rubbish were practically climbing up the walls. For a moment the scene reminded Marceline of the time during the Mushroom War, where all the streets were covered in junk and the stores were smashed to pieces.

The human boy sat cross-legged in the middle of the debris happily playing with an empty bag of chips. His brother Jake was nowhere to be seen.

"Finn?" she asked looking dumb-founded at the sight before her. Finn looked up at her excitedly and a broad smile spread across his face.

"Oh hey Marceline! What's up?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm saving all this treasure from being thrown away." He smiled. _Treasure? Is he joking?_ Marceline thought to herself. She found it even weirder that the boy was caring so much about treasure in the first place. Sure, he had a treasure room but he never was so greedy about it.

"Treasure? Finn, you should probably think about tossing some of this stuff out." The vampire told Finn as she walked over and crouched down in front of him. He looked at her with a combination of hurt and confusion as he let go of the empty bag of chips which wafted gently to the floor.

"Why do you want me to do that?"

"Because it's trash, sweetie. Some of this stuff is really dangerous. Where'd you even get it?" Marceline asked as she caught sight of a grenade that had not yet detonated in the corner of the room. She felt weird acting like motherly to the boy. Normally they would just play around and wrestle like siblings, but there was clearly something wrong.

Finn, not really paying attention to what the vampire was saying, saw a beautiful ornament adorned with rubies and emeralds next to his right foot. Fascinated he reached out for the item, wanting to hold it in his hand. Marceline let out a horrified gasp and took hold of the boy's to stop him. "Stop! You're gonna hurt yourself!"

"What do you mean? It's just a brooch." Marceline looked at the object on the ground as her eyebrows knitted together into a worried scowl. The "brooch" that Finn was reaching for was in a large jagged piece of glass. Quickly she dropped the boys hand and picked up a crushed plastic cup that had been next to her.

"Finn, look at this. What is this?"

"It's a golden chalice, duh." Wrong. Her eyes widened and she became concerned as she picked up another object.

"A-and this? What's this?"

"Are you playing a joke on me or something'?" He asked suspiciously. Before Jake had gone to the Candy Kingdom to check on Lady he had played the same game with him.

"Just answer the question. What is it?"

"A diamond covered bracelet. Marcy, why are you acting so weird?" He was wrong again. It was just a string of floss that had somehow become knotted together. Marceline dropped the floss in disbelief and heard the front door open and close. She looked up as Jake entered the room and jumped up to greet him.

"Jake! How long has Finn been acting like this?" she asked as if the boy had not been in the room at all. Not that it mattered, of course, because he had gone back to playing with the bag of chips which he saw as a bronze shield. The dog let out a sigh of relief, glad to know that he wasn't alone in dealing with Finn anymore. Princess Bubblegum now knew as well so know the three of them could do something to help.

"Uh… about five days? It all started when we were trying to find Magic Man and—"

"That slimy weasel!" Marceline cried cutting off the dog. He did not need to finish his sentence. The vampire knew the Magic Man well enough to know what he had done. Before Jake could get another word in Marceline took off out the window to find the man who had cursed her friend.

* * *

_MMH: Things be gettin' super cereal, huh? What's the next sin that's going to pop up? Three down, four to go. Don't forget to favorite if you like it and review no matter what!** Fun fact**: __A youtuber that goes by Danisnotonfire just started a vlog series about the seven deadly sins. COINCIDENCE?! Most definitely. *laughs* Anywho you should go check out his stuff after you review this chapter!_


	5. Envy

Envy: a feeling of discontent or covetousness with regard to another's advantages, success, possessions, etc.

** The Greek gods and goddesses became jealous just as easily as humans did in their mythology. Zeus frequently took lovers and Hera, his wife, exacted jealous revenge against them in terrible ways. One of the many ways is where Hera prevented one of the women from giving birth by kidnapping the goddess Ilithyia, goddess of childbirth. She also turned another one of Zeus's lovers into a cow.**

* * *

Looking for Magic Man was no easy task. Firstly Marceline had no clue of where to start, but she knew that she had to catch him. To start off she searched his house, even the secret passages, but could not find him. Where in Ooo did he hide anyway? Hours later she had caught up to Magic Man when she flew over a pasture to see him playing cruel jokes on a group of fuzzy friends. The horde of fluffy people ran in fear when they saw the vampire queen heading towards them. She was much scarier than Magic Man.

"Where are you guys going? We were just starting to have fun!" Magic Man asked mischievously. He turned only to be slammed against a nearby tree, the air knocked out of his lungs.

"How could you curse Finn like that?" Marceline hissed at the man whom she had pinned. Instead of fear, the Magic Man simply let out a playful chuckle. He was not afraid of her at all!

"I'd just thought he'd appreciate a walk on the wild side. Which sins has he gone through so far?" He grinned and Marceline scowled at him. Clearly this man had no regard for the consequences of his actions. How rude! Even Marceline was kind enough to not ruin other people's lives too much.

"Fix. Him. Now." She seethed.

"I'm not going to do anything. He's just going to have to ride it out." Magic Man smirked and Marceline yelled in frustration.

"Idiot!" Just as the vampire brought her right hand up to punch, the man took his chance to pull a smoke bomb out of his pocket and tossed it to the ground. Smoke exploded out and Magic Man disappeared from the vampire's fingers. When the smoke cleared Marceline looked around to see he had indeed vanished. Letting out a frustrated grunt she punched the tree before heading to the tree house to inform Jake of what had happened. What else was Marceline to do? Nothing. If what the Magic Man had said was true there wasn't anything anyone could do.

* * *

The Flame Princess was walking to her boyfriend's tree house the next day, eager for their picnic. A couple weeks ago Finn had promised her that they would go out and have a pleasant date and she could not have been happier. The couple rarely had a chance to see each other, but when they did she was practically walking on sunshine.

Her fist left scorch marks against the front door of the tree house as the Flame Princess knocked on the front door. She waited politely and felt a twinge of irritation when the door did not immediately swing open. Thankfully the door was opened seconds later by Finn's brother, Jake. He looked tired. _He should sleep more. _The Flame Princess thought.

"Hello Jake. I'd like to see Finn, please." She requested, careful to use the manners that Finn had taught her. He would be so proud. Jake sighed and looked at the Flame Princess glumly.

"Sorry FP, I don't think that'd be the greatest idea right now. He's kinda…"

"I WANT TO SEE FINN NOW!" she boomed, flames exploding from her body as her eyes scrunched into evil slits. Did this dog not understand that she had been looking forward to this day for weeks?! Jake's eyes grew and he shrunk down in fear of the dangerous girl.

"O-okay." He quivered. The dog slowly moved aside and let the princess into his humble abode. Marceline had returned earlier that morning to tell Jake of the bad news and all sense of hope was lost. Finn was "just going to have to ride it out"? How long was it supposed to last? Would it be days, weeks, months?

"Finn," The Flame Princess sung as she twirled about the house in search of her boyfriend. "I'm here for our picnic." She turned when she heard footsteps on the stairs and smiled when she saw Finn. He picked up his backpack from the couch and turned to his brother who had just come out of the kitchen.

"I packed you some food for your picnic." Jake said as picked up a basket stuffed with food and handed it to his brother. Finn snatched it away and glared at his brother suspiciously.

"Thank you, Jake." The Flame Princess smiled and glanced over to see if Finn noticed her using her manners. He didn't.

"You didn't eat any, right?" The human asked as he peaked inside the picnic basket. Thankfully Finn eventually got over his hoarding of trash and decided not to collect anymore. Jake had also managed to get him to take a shower before the Flame Princess dropped by.

"No Finn."

"Good. It's my food." He grumbled. The couple left the tree house to sit outside on a hill not too far away. Finn unpacked the basket for the two of them, but he hardly ate anything. The sun was bright and the birds were chirping, but the only person who was happy was the Flame Princess. Not that she noticed; she was far too caught up in her own world to notice that her boyfriend was caught up in his.

Finn watched the chirping birds and hated them. They were quick and small. He glanced up at the sun before looking down at the ground. He hated the sun, too. It provided light and life to everything and it was millions of years old.

"This food is really good!" Flame Princess cooed as she nibbled on her food contently.

"Hmmm."

"I must ask Jake how to make these sandwiches." Finn hadn't heard his girlfriend. He was far too focused on a tiny little ladybug that had landed on a small rock beside him.

"Lucky ladybug. I wish I could fly." He whispered to himself. Without a second thought Finn squashed the poor ladybug with the tip of his thumb onto the rock. He briefly felt a feeling of guilt but Finn squashed that too. _That ladybug deserved it. Flaunting what I can't have._

Flame Princess turned her attention away from her food to her boyfriend and smiled. Though everyone saw her as evil, Finn saw the good in her. Sure she was dangerous, but so was everybody else under certain circumstances. Finn finally realized he was being stared at and looked up to his girlfriend defensively.

"What?" he asked.

"I want to thank you for being so kind to me. Most people think I'm some horrible person, but you see me differently. I do enjoy it, but sometimes I think being a flame person can be such a curse." Finn looked at her incredulously and let out a loud snort.

"You can light stuff on fire. Who wouldn't want that?" he asked as he picked at his sandwich. Why did FP's sandwich look so much better than his?

"I also hurt everyone I touch." She flinched at the thought of their first kiss. Finn's lips were chapped for months after that.

"Who cares about other people?"

"I thought you did." She said. Finn huffed apathetically and turned towards the tree house. Lady Rainicorn flew over head of it and gently touched down on the ground before knocking on the door. Jake opened the door and let her in before closing it casually. Finn glared.

"Lady's in the tree house."

"I think she's so pretty!" Flame Princess smiled, but it instantly fell when Finn got up and headed over to his home without a word. She quickly followed after him, not that he noticed. In front of the tree house he peered through the windows to see Jake and Lady cuddling on the couch. They looked so happy together. Lady's long stomach was swollen with pregnancy. Jake, though he looked exhausted, and a giant grin on his face as he talked with his girlfriend idly. Why couldn't Finn be happy like they were?

"Why can't I be happy like Jake?"

"You're… you're not happy?" The Flame Princess asked. It was unknown if the human boy had heard the quiver in the girl's throat and ignored it or simply hadn't heard it.

"How can I be happy when I have nothing compared to him?"

"You have me."

"That's not good enough!" Finn cried as he turned to her suddenly. Flame Princess let out a gasp and covered her mouth as she felt hot tears well up in her eyes. How could he be so mean? She was expecting Finn's expression to change to concern when he saw her upset, but they didn't. Instead he continued to burn with a deep envy that she had never seen before, not from anyone. For the first time in her life, she was scared of Finn.

"What's wrong with you?" she whispered.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong is that everyone has what I want! Jake is gonna be a dad and what do I have? Garbage. Everything I have is garbage!" Flame Princess refused to hear anymore. Before Finn could continue his harsh words she let out a loud wail before bolting off towards the Fire Kingdom without a goodbye.

Jake having heard the commotion raced outside just as the Flame Princess disappeared into the distance. He turned to his brother who scowled at him with deep loathing that it startled him.

"Where's the Flame Princess?"

"She left." At this point Jake grew angry. Finn had once been so kind and thoughtful, but this curse was spoiling his very soul. Jake just couldn't take it anymore. Kindness be damned.

"You big dummy!" he cried. "You should be happy for the things that you have already. Who cares that I'm gonna be a dad?"

"I do! Everyone has what I want! It isn't fair!" Finn yelled. Jake had not intended to do what he did next, but it just kind of overcame him. While his brother continued his little rant Jake walked up to him and hit him in the face as hard as he could. Finn flew backwards and slid backwards along the grass. His hand flew to his jaw where he had been hit and groaned in pain.

"I'm done, bro. I know it's not your fault you're acting this way, but I just can't deal. You're hurting everyone around you and I can't take anymore. You treated our house like a junkyard, you nearly ate us out of house and home, you refused to save some cloud peeps when they were in danger, you attacked me and PB, and worst of all you made your girlfriend cry. I don't know what to do." Jake's emotions dwindled from anger to exhaustion and he simply couldn't find the strength to continue yelling. Finn's face turned from fury to confusion as he registered what his brother had said._ "Not your fault"._

"What do you mean it's not my fault?" Finn asked. Jake looked to him confused before realizing that his brother had no idea what was going on.

"The spell that Magic Man said in the forest was a curse. He cursed you, dude. No one knows how long it's gonna last or how bad it's gonna get."

"I… I'm cursed?" he asked. Jake nodded solemnly and watched his brother stand. Finn felt a mixture of relief and guilt knowing that he was cursed. He was glad that his actions weren't necessarily under his control, but it still made him horrible. "You mean all the bad stuff I've been doing is just gonna get worse?"

"We don't know for sure. This could be the worst it's gonna be."

"Jake I am so sorry." Without going back in to get anything Finn turned around and headed off to glob knows where.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Jake cried.

"I'm leaving until I go back to normal. I don't wanna hurt anyone else."

"Finn! Wait, I—" The dog started to run to his brother, to get him to change his mind, to think things through, anything.

"Don't come with me." Finn cut off his brother. Jake stopped in his tracks and watched Finn turn to him sadly. "Take care of Lady." Not saying another word Finn shifted his backpack and started off away from his home. He had to get away before anyone else was harmed because of him.

* * *

_MMH: Finally another new chapter! I hope you liked it. Things are getting super serial. Poor FP, poor Jake, poor Finn. Poor e'rrybody! Don't forget to favorite if you liked it and review no matter what!_


	6. Lust

Lust: a passionate or overmastering desire or craving

**Aphrodite is the Greek goddess of love, lust, and beauty. Considered the most beautiful of the goddesses she had her fair share of lovers despite that she was married to Hephaestus, the ugliest god in Olympus. There are other erotes (a group of winged gods and demi-gods) that also deal with the territory of love and lust. Most of them unfortunately aren't prominent in Greek mythology. There is one specifically named Pothos that represents longing and yearning.**

* * *

Finn had made it to Marceline's cave by midday. Though he had successfully made a dramatic exit leaving his home, Finn found he didn't know where else to go and he surely couldn't go to the Candy Kingdom. PB was probably still upset with him after he bit her. Finn entered the dank, dark cave and made his way to the old, pink house. The cool air felt good against his hot skin and he sighed in relief before walking up the steps and knocking on the front door. Marceline appeared not much later wearing a black and red tank top with grey sweatpants and she smirked as she leaned against the open doorframe. She lazily twirled the end of one of her pigtails around her finger.

"Hey homes. You over that curse yet?" She asked casually. Secretly Marceline had been very worried about her human friend and was happy that he came over to see her, but she couldn't tell _**him**_ that.

"No! If anything it's gotten worse." Finn cried as he gently pushed Marceline aside to walk into her home. He rather dramatically fell face-first onto her ancient couch and Marceline watched him amusedly.

"Ooh-kay, so what are you doing here?"

"I had to leave home because I was hurting everyone. I don't know what to do Marceline." Finn said as he turned around and laid back down on his back.

"I wish I could help Finn, but I don't know what to tell you." The vampire confessed as she shoved Finn's legs off the couch and sat down next to him. It really bothered her that she couldn't do anything to help. The only thing she had done was find Magic Man and he was no help at all. All of a sudden something that Magic Man had said that night shot into Marceline's brain and her eyes grew wide. _'Which sins has he gone through so far?'_ "Wait a second! Magic Man said something about sins. Why didn't I realize this earlier?!" She cried as she bolted up from the couch excitedly.

"Sins?" Finn asked as he watched Marceline fly over to her bookshelf and pull out a small pale yellow book titled _Dante's Inferno: The Demon Children Version_. The vampire flew back over to him and plopped down beside him as she opened the book.

"Yeah, my dad used to read me bedtime stories from this book all the time about these things called the seven deadly sins. Magic Man must have put a curse on you to embody all of them."

"Math, those sins sound really mean." Finn commented as Marceline flipped through the pages of the book. He didn't like how their title had "deadly" in it.

"Let's see. This first started when you were really lazy right?"

"Yup. I refused to even pick up my bag and was too lazy to save some fluffy peeps."

"That's sloth." Marceline confirmed as she pointed to a picture in the book of a blue figure sleeping wearing a nightcap and loosely holding a stuffed demon toy. Finn's eyes followed Marceline's dragging finger to another picture of a yellow figure surrounded by mountains of gold and other treasures with a malicious grin on its face. "You were hoarding like a crazy person, so that's gotta be greed. Tell me about other stuff."

"I was eating a lot and uh, I was also getting pretty jealous, like, of everything. I'm pretty sure I squashed an innocent ladybug because it could fly and I couldn't." Marceline looked at Finn skeptically before turning back to the book.

"That sounds like gluttony and envy." She pointed to a pale pink figure sitting at a dinner table covered with a mountain of food and then pointed to a green figure pouting as two other figures were holding hands beside it. "Alright; so that's four down and three to go."

"Three?! How am I supposed to survive that?" Finn cried exasperatedly and flung his head backwards against the back of the couch.

"Well according to this book you've already gotten past a lot of the worse ones. In order of severity they're—" Marceline was cut off by the human boy as his head shot up curiously.

"Severity?"

"It means how bad they are. In order from least to worst it is lust, gluttony, greed, sloth, wrath, envy, and pride. That means you've already gotten past the second to worst one!" Marceline smiled and turned to Finn, but the look on his face caused her some worry. A mischievous smirk dawned his youthful face and the moment Finn scooted closer to her, Marceline knew that the next sin was already there. _Lust._

"Well if you aren't concerned baby, I won't either." Finn's deep and smooth voice was a stark contrast against his usual tone and he draped his arm around the vampire's neck casually. Marceline grimaced. Though lust was considered the least severe of all the sins, she wasn't sure she could handle a hormonal Finn on her own. Tossing the children's book aside she stood up and dragged the human up with her.

"We're we going, darling? Your bedroom?" Finn wiggled his eyebrows charmingly and Marceline resisted the urge to gag. She swiped her umbrella from beside the front door and pulled Finn out the house and into the cool cave.

"No, we're heading to the Candy Kingdom. I can't deal with you by myself."

"I never knew you were into that kind of thing Marcy, but I am if you are."

"Sweet Cosmic Owl, stop me from slapping this boy." Marceline mumbled as the pair reached the mouth of the cave and she opened up the umbrella. "Wrap your arms around my neck." Finn smirked and positioned himself behind her to do as he was told. He was slightly heavier than she remembered, but she chocked it up to his gluttony stage as well as the fact that him fighting all the time built up some muscle. Just as Marceline's feet left the ground and they were up in the air, the vampire felt an unfamiliar presence resting against her breast. Her eyes widened as she realized was the presence was. "Finn what are you doing?"

"Nooothing." The teasing in Finn's voice was not to be trusted. Marceline gasped as the presence tightened and she looked down to see Finn's hand planted firmly against her chest.

"Get your hand off my boob!" The flight continued to be uncomfortable as the pair flew over the pasture where Lumpy Space Princess and Turtle Princess were having their bi-weekly picnic. Marceline had hoped that Finn didn't see the two princesses, but her hopes were dashed when she heard him shout out from behind.

"Hey LSP! Turtle Princess! You're looking hot today!" He called down to the two princesses. As they looked up LSP's eyes grew wide and a deep red blush crawled up the greenish-brown skin on Turtle Princess's neck.

"Oh. My. Glob." Both princesses mumbled out, gasping for air at the fact that their crush called them "hot".

"Don't mind him! He's… uh, he's not himself right now!" Marceline called down to them, elbowing Finn's ribs in the process as reprimand. LSP snapped out of her love-crazed stupor and folded her arms rudely as she watched Finn and Marceline fly over her.

"Whatchu talking about, Vampire Queen? I'm always lumping gorgeous!" LSP shouted back and stuck her nose up as she turned back to her friend, who was still fascinated by the human boy. "Turtle Princess! Stop staring at Finn! You gotta leave 'em wanting more!"

Marceline and Finn thankfully made it to the Candy Kingdom without any issues after that. The candy people watched the duo fly above them to the castle and shook their heads before continuing on with their day. Ever since the human boy had started hanging around with princess, she certainly had gotten a little… odd. Marceline touched down at the gate of the castle and knocked on the big pink doors as Finn slid off. A little peppermint maid answered not long after and let the pair in. Marceline stepped further in as she closed her umbrella and she saw Princess Bubblegum walking at a brisk pace towards her. She had to bite back a smile.

"Why are you in my kingdom in your pajamas?" PB asked rather rudely. Though Marceline had not known, Bubblegum was in the process of trying to find a cure for Finn. She had worked all day since she had returned from the tree house and had little to no success.

"They're not my pajamas! It's 'Monday Casual'!" The vampire defended as she folded her arms, causing her umbrella to drop to the floor. She all of a sudden didn't have to fight back her smile anymore.

"Yeah yeah. Tell me why you're here."

"Why don't you ask Don Juan over there?" Marceline nodded her head towards the human at the entrance, who was now flirting with the peppermint maid that had let them in. The poor thing was blushing furiously and shaking in her little heels.

"Oh crud. I had hoped he would be better by now."

"Well he's not Peebles, now help me keep him under control while he runs through the rest of the sins." The vampire snapped. Bubblegum's brow furrowed. That word sounded familiar. Marceline had lent her a book about them before.

"Sins?" she asked curiously. Suddenly it had all made sense of why Finn was acting the way he was as all the information came rushing back to her. Bubblegum sighed as she rubbed her eyes tiredly. "It's not hard to see which one he's at now. Are you sure it's wise that a lust-filled, hormonal teenage boy is being watched over by two women?"

"Have you got any better ideas?" Marceline asked as she walked towards the boy and separated him from the poor, embarrassed maid. "You can leave." She stated politely to the woman who scurried away as quickly as possible. Finn's attention was now back on the vampire queen and he quirked up his brow mischievously at Marceline as his arm wrapped around her slender neck.

"I'm sorry Marcy. You should have told me you wanted me for yourself sooner." Finn crooned and Marceline's face contorted to the expression as if she had smelt something very bad.

"Barf. I just felt bad for the girl and PB didn't do anything about you sexually harassing one of her maids."

"It's rude to not pay full attention to someone you're talking to! She would have been fine." PB defended as she folded her arms grumpily and stepped towards the pair. The two women glared daggers at each other and the air between them heated as Bubblegum stepped even closer.

"Ladies, there's no need to fight." Finn jumped in as he snaked his other arm around PB's waist. The women were too focused on each other to notice a grin form on Finn's face. His weight pulled both Marceline and Bubblegum down to the ground, but instead of them falling on him he managed to position himself above them right before they hit the floor. His body sprawled across the two of them and he smirked as they squirmed beneath him. "I like this."

"Finn! GET OFF." Marceline cried as she pushed against Finn's side, but he refused to move. She let out a groan of frustration as she continued to beat against the human boy, but couldn't help but notice that the princess by her side was doing very little to remove herself from under him.

"Geez, Finn, why are you so heavy?" PB questioned as politely as she could. Her breath was a little strained as she tried to breathe normally under the human's weight and Marceline felt a little bad.

"I was thinking must have packed on a couple pounds when he went through his gluttony stage. Plus Finn's muscle mass has been increasing the more he fights. Get off, Finn, you're crushing us." Marceline demanded this time a little less violently. However Finn ignored her requests and instead was distracted by the smashing of a nearby window. The cool air blew in from the outside and the vampire out in annoyance as she lifted up her head to see a familiar blue wizard flying in from the make-shift entrance. "Oh crud."

The Ice King flew towards them cackling all the way as bright blue light erupted from his fingertips. Any other person would have been scared, but Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, and Finn had become quite used to his antics. You would think he would have learned to use a proper door by now.

"Ice King, now is not the time. Perhaps you could kidnap me on another day?" PB asked as she watched him float down to the ground. She tried to push Finn off of her stomach, but he _**was**_ rather heavy. Marceline rolled her eyes as she rested her head against the cold marble floor. It bothered how presumptuous Bubblegum was that the Ice King was there to kidnap her. Mind you, it was likely, but it was still presumptuous.

"What?" The old man asked confused. For some reason Finn wasn't attacking him like usual. In fact, it looked more like he was attacking Marceline and Princess Bubblegum. Finn sighed before standing up and turned to the man.

"As long as you leave one for me to love, I got nothing against you old man." Finn offered as he shrugged his shoulders. The Ice King's eyes lit up with happiness.

"Really?" He asked excitedly, but hesitated when no one moved when he started forward to the three of them. "Wait, this is some kind of trick isn't it?" Finn looked at him confused while Marceline took the opportunity of the human boy not looking her way to stand up and sneak up behind him.

"What? Why would it—" Finn was cut off as Marceline tackled him to the ground, covering his mouth in the process.

"That is exactly what it is, Ice King. Now why don't you fly along before Finn beats you up?" The vampire said. She struggled as she continued to restrain Finn and cried out when he bit her hand, but didn't let him go. Bubblegum had gotten up by this point and fixed the mess that had become her hair as well gotten some rope from a nearby banana guard, who oddly enough didn't try to help them when Finn was lying on top of them, to restrain the human. The Ice King watched the scene astounded and found himself unsure what to do.

"Something's going on, but I'm too confused and crazy to know what." After a couple more seconds of standing in the middle of the entryway awkwardly the Ice King shot ice towards the wall, creating another hole, and flew out of it. Marceline managed to tie Finn up with the rope while PB grabbed a chair from the dining room to provide him a place to sit. It took about forty minutes, but it was worth it. The two women watched the human struggle in the chair while they lay on the ground exhausted.

"I told you we could handle him". Marceline smirked towards PB and she was pleased to see that the princess even returned one. Their chests heaved from their hard work and Finn, who was no longer happy with either of the women, yelled out in anger as he watched them lie on the ground.

"I want Flame Princess. Gimme Flame Princess!" Finn cried as he shook around in the chair, nearly causing it to fall off its legs. Bubblegum lifted her head and propped herself up on her elbows as she watched him fight against the rope.

"Sorry Finn. She's not allowed here under the jurisdiction that she'll melt the whole place to the ground." She sighed before letting her head fall back to the floor. A loud crash outside followed by screams shook the three people from their own world as they all looked towards the front door. In the distance they could hear the Gumball Guardians crying out _'Must defend'_ as more booms and crashes broke out through the Candy Kingdom.

"What the math is going on?" Marceline asked. Suddenly the front door of the castle burst open and intense heat blew the three of them backwards. Finn's chair fell straight back, causing him to see nothing but the ceiling as his two friends gasped in shock. Though he didn't know who was at the door, he had a pretty good idea.

"Finn!" Flame Princess's voice echoed throughout the hall as flames shot right above his head.

* * *

_MMH: Dun-dun-dun! You didn't think I would leave Flame Princess out after what happened in the last chapter, did you? I freaking love Marceline and PB so much! I tried to keep this chapter as "family-friendly" as possible because this story is still rated "T", but I hope you enjoyed anyway. Thanks to all who have favorited and/or reviewed and will do so! **(and also check out my profile for fun stuff)**_

_Question: Do you think I should start uploading my stories to tumblr? Just for fun, of course. _


End file.
